Ultimate Encounter
by movielover03
Summary: Part 3 of 3 in the Entrapment Series. Its been a year since Jesse was first taken and nine months since she was left behind and now its time for the end, someone will not make it out alive. Read Taken and Left Behind for full story. Finished!
1. Sweet Dream, More Hope

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 does not belong to me why do you think I write fan fiction!  
  
Thanks to my great, wonderful, terrific, beta Drakcir didn't get mad when I didn't talk about her, until today anyway and all the wonderful reviewers who have kept me going.  
  
Now on to Ultimate Encounter, the last of the Entrapment Series, (Thanks to Cathy for the title)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jonas Quinn sat at his desk at his home in Kelwona. He was writing on the desk when a shadow appeared behind him. The stop footsteps told him it was a women but he had locked the door. He grabbed the sharpest object he could find and turned around only to have a hand stop him as if it knew what he was going to do.  
  
"Jonas, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
With a turn of the light the face that greeted him was not who he expected, "Jessica?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." She returned with a bight smile. "Who else?" She took the object out of his hands and bent down to the chair eye level he was at. She rubbed her fingers against his cheek he moved to her touch.  
  
"But, your still with Har'mon." he said softly.  
  
"Jonas, that was months ago, remember the Tok'ra found me and they took out the symbote," she said with a smile. "And you didn't waste a minute in telling me how you felt." She kissed his cheek lightly.  
  
"What?" he asked but didn't push her away.  
  
"You heard me, Jonas." She said. "You must have extreme memory loss or something." She jokingly. "Its like you've forgotten the pass year." She moved closer to him.  
  
"Jessica." He said but was stopped by Jesse's lips taking his own into them. They only pulled apart when there was no oxygen left. She sighed.  
  
"Everything seems prefect." He said.  
  
"It is." She said. "It is."  
  
He kissed her this time and sat her down softly on the bed. They let go and he kissed he neck softly. She went into his touch then her head came up stopping anything else. She softly passed another kiss on his lips.  
  
"I want this to happen but it would be a lie." She said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You would be giving into what you didn't do, at least in your dreams."  
  
"This is a dream?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, one that I was able to control in time." She said running her fingers though his hair and on to his neck. "One day Jonas, One day, just maybe."  
  
"Jessica, can't it be tonight even if its only a dream." He asked.  
  
"Not while I'm here." She said. "When the dream version of me comes back you can have what you want but right now I need you to just hold me."  
  
He grabbed a fist of blonde and brown and held it tight. He didn't want to let her go.  
  
She kissed his lips softly but tenderly again and for longer. Soon, they were both laying down on the bed kissing and touching each other's faces taking in each part.  
  
Soon she was asleep and he knew the Jessica he knew was gone so his eyes closed and the last thing he could remember thinking was, how could he fall asleep in a dream?"  
  
Please please review please I hope you like it so please tell me. Something anything! 


	2. Remembering

AN: There maybe spoilers in this story I should just start saying that now! **g**  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It's been nine months since Jesse was left behind on the planet and though the dreams, that seemed to happen often now, gave him hope Jonas hadn't visited Earth for six of those months. It wasn't that he wished not to go but negotiations between the counties on his planet were becoming promising and he was needed often.  
  
He often wondered if it was really Jessica or some recorded apparition in his head. He wished it were the former.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Alador sat in his chair looking over at Har'mon as she walked to his side. He got up and walked to the bottom of the stair that lead into the chairs they sat in and reached over his hand to guide her up. She gracefully put her hand in his as she climbed the steps with his help as her shoes made it almost impossible to do it alone.  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
"You're welcome, Har'mon." he said almost sweetly.  
  
"No, she hasn't taken over lately, not for short moment either." She said responding his unasked question.  
  
"I only worry about you that's why I ask."  
  
"I know."  
  
"It was quite a scare, they almost took you."  
  
"You need not remind me, my love." She said.  
  
"Let it serve as a warning that maybe your host is too strong." He said in a low tone only she could hear.  
  
"I can conquer her again." She said contently.  
  
"Lets hope so."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Jack had been having dreams too but they gave him anything but comfort. Horrible things that happen could happen to his only daughter, his last child. He winced as he remembered a terrible dream with Jesse in a situation similar to Sha'are's. He hoped it didn't come to that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Short, short I know but I can't think of anything else. Please oh please review I'd appreciate it! More coming soon. 


	3. The Cure Part I

Author's Notes aka Excuses: Too much homework, I'm lazy and writer's block. Thanks to Drax for beta reading.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Stargate came to life before the eyes of General Hammond and Sgt. Davis as the Tok'ra IDC came though.  
  
"Open the Iris," said General Hammond. Sgt. Davis obeyed and soon there after Jacob Carter entered the gate room and the Stargate disengaged behind him.  
  
"Jacob." Said the General. "What a pleasant surprise."  
  
"Hi, George." He responded. "I'm glad I have some good news for some people here."  
  
"What is it?" General Hammond inquired.  
  
"I want to tell everyone at the same time. Where's my daughter?" he asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Some time after Jacob's arrival Sam was notified and so was Jack as well as the rest of SG-1. They all filed in at about the same time.  
  
"So, dad, what do you want us here for?" asked Jack in a forced cheery voice after all th hellos had been said.  
  
"I have some good news."  
  
"You found Jess?" asked Sam hoping rising.  
  
"No, unfortunately no." he said sadly. She sunk back into her chair. "But, the Tok'ra have found something else that might help." He reached into a pocket and took out a vile of a light blue liquid.  
  
"This is Aquatics." He stated simply.  
  
"Jacob with all do respect, and.?" said Jack.  
  
"It supposed to kill the Goa'uld inside the host."  
  
This got everyone's attention. "So you kill the Goa'uld, what about the host?"  
  
"Unharmed for the most part they told us that at first the host would surfer a terrible pain as the Goa'uld literally exploded from the poison but since then they have added a sedative that keeps the host asleep and pain free during the death of the Goa'uld." Said Jacob.  
  
"How do you give them this drug?" asked General Hammond.  
  
"A needle is injected into the back of the neck. That's the tricky part you would have to have already overpowered them to do it."  
  
"That's a little hard." Said Jack.  
  
"But, it's still better than before now we have something to fight them with no matter if it's hard."  
  
"And think about it if this works then if we ever get another lead to where Jesse is then we'll be able to use this." Said Daniel.  
  
"That's true." Said Sam.  
  
"It does seem beneficial to Jessica O'Neill." Said Teal'c.  
  
"It seems beneficial to a lot of hosts." Said Jacob. "But, in Jesse's case it's a definite plus."  
  
"How do we know this works?" asked Jack.  
  
"You can have Dr. Fraiser do tests on the liquid and see if you can use it." Said Jacob "But otherwise we have tests that they conducted themselves."  
  
"That is reasonable and it might solve some problem we have." Said General Hammond. "Call Doctor Fraiser down." He ordered Colonel O'Neill. He went right to it.  
  
AN: Please review , it most likely will all be this short except some other chapters but I'm not sure. 


	4. Radio Contact

Chapter 4  
  
"To see if it really works we would need to test it on a human host and the Goa'uld" said Dr. Fraiser. "But, the good news is that it seems safe, as long as the person is not allergic to the sedative or anything in the medicine."  
  
It had been a week since Jacob had come through the Stargate, but he couldn't stick around for the results of the tests because of his duty to the Tok'ra. These results were promising and there was a chance of it working on human hosts like Jesse O'Neill or Sarah Guarder.  
  
"So, we need a test subject," said Daniel. "Jesse?" He said.  
  
"Not as a test subject" said Jack, trying to find a better word for his daughter but unable to. "I don't know, but anything other than a test subject."  
  
"But, this could be good to use not only for Cadet O'Neill but for many other hosts" said General Hammond.  
  
"Unscheduled, off world activation." Sounded the intercom. Without a second thought they headed down to the gate room.  
  
"No IDC but radio signal coming though." Said Sgt. Davis.  
  
"Hello." Said a voice that was normally cheerful.  
  
"Mr. Quinn?" asked General Hammond.  
  
"Yes," Jonas answered. "I would come there in person but with the luck I'm having I'd be missed the second I left."  
  
"That busy?" asked Jack.  
  
"I just radioed to ask if there was any news on Jessica's whereabouts." Jonas said.  
  
After the two seconds it took for everyone to remember that Jessica was Jesse's full name Jack answered, " Nothing so far but the Tok'ra have found something that might help us when we do find her again." He didn't know why he felt he needed to tell Jonas this information.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"A serum of Goa'uld poison" said Sam "It's suppose to kill the Goa'uld in the host without hurting the host."  
  
Silence  
  
Sigh.  
  
Silence.  
  
"That's good." He said with a hint of something in his voice. hope maybe or maybe something else but Jack seemed to be the only one who caught it, his dad-senses on high alert.  
  
"Something else, Jonas?" asked Jack.  
  
"No." answered Jonas a little too quickly. Jack did a small eyebrow raise.  
  
"I have to go.please keep me apprised." He said and the wormhole closed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Jonas had caught his own tone after the thought of a Jesse once again free from the Goa'uld. Apparently, so had Colonel O'Neill. He had lied about having to leave but his voice was betraying his emotion too much and he didn't want to be under the careful eye of Colonel O'Neill if he ever saw Jessica again- no- he corrected himself, when he saw her again. His dreams were getting more realistic every night as if they were giving him a guide on what to do the next time he saw her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Jack's actions and tone towards Jonas at the end had gone unnoticed by everyone but Sam. Her mom-senses, not yet attuned as much as his dad ones, had pretty much left untouched the possibly of Jonas and Jesse together.  
  
"Sir," she said as they walked down the hall later.  
  
"Yes, Carter." He said.  
  
"Forgive me if I'm wrong but you seemed a little.cold towards Jonas at his radio contact. Did you see something I didn't?" she asked.  
  
"Only attraction." He said.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said.  
  
"It was all over his voice Carter." He said and noticed she still looked confused. "Jonas likes Jesse, and maybe even more."  
  
"It would explain a lot but I still find that hard to believe sir."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because-" she said and then was unable to find a good reason why.  
  
"Exactly my point."  
  
"Scary, Sir."  
  
"Very."  
  
School has been crazy and my muse has run away! So review, review, review! Thanks to Drax for betaing. 


	5. Trade

AN: I am finally updating this sorry for the delay! School and homework is the main cause that and lack of sleep. Sorry for not sending you this Drax.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Incoming wormhole." Sgt. Davis said over the intercom.  
  
"Is there a ICD sergeant?" asked General Hammond.  
  
"No, not yet sir.wait yes it the Kelowans."  
  
"Open the gate."  
  
SG-1 was filing into the control room as Jonas Quinn walked into the gate room. "Hello." He said but his cheerful attitude was not the same as always.  
  
They all waved. Jack was the first to speak. "Whatcha doing here?" he asked almost good-naturedly.  
  
"Well for two things." He said. "I have a lot of things to tell you can we please get into the briefing room?"  
  
*Few minutes later in the briefing room *  
  
"So what's this about Mr. Quinn?" asked General Hammond.  
  
"Well, I've come as a Kelwonan representative to make you an offer." Jonas responded.  
  
"What kind of offer?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Using the Stargate the Kelwonan government has been able to find a planet with an ample amount of Naquadah and Naqduria."  
  
"Sound explosive." Jack noted.  
  
"Yes, and taken in large amounts through the Stargate it can cause major explosions."  
  
"Why are you telling us this?" asked Sam.  
  
"We need your help."  
  
"How so?" asked General Hammond.  
  
"We need man-power to mine it and since it's so much we need a lot of the same to take it back through the Stargate," explained Jonas.  
  
"So you want us to supply men to work the mines." Daniel said.  
  
"Yes but there's more."  
  
"Is this world under Goa'uld control?" asked Teal'c.  
  
"Yes." Said Jonas a bit shocked Teal'c knew that. "How'd you know?"  
  
"If you could have gone through the Stargate and found this supply I would think it would be safe to assume the Goa'uld have a place in that world." Teal'c responded.  
  
"So you want man-power for mining, shipping and protection?" Sam asked.  
  
"A tad much don't you think?" asked Jack.  
  
"You'd have half of whatever was mined." Jonas said.  
  
"You mean there's that much that your government is willing to part with half?" Daniel asked.  
  
Jonas nodded. "It also seems to be a lesser Goa'uld. The first time we went to the planet we saw that she had few Jaffa."  
  
"She?" asked Sam.  
  
"They kept calling her their goddess so I would think it was a woman." Jonas said.  
  
"There's not many Goa'uld that take the persona of women." Sam said.  
  
"This could be a good time to use the new Aquatics." Daniel said.  
  
"This could be in our best interest sir." Sam told General Hammond.  
  
"If there are snake heads on that planet how'd you find out there was so much." Jack asked.  
  
"The rock formations are all or at least the few we saw were all Naquaria."  
  
Jack whistled. "That's a lot of rock."  
  
"I'm beginning to agree with you Major Carter and Mr. Quinn." General Hammond. "We'll send a MALP."  
  
AN: Short I know but another chapter is coming really soon. 


	6. Promise

AN: I'm grounded so I shouldn't even be on the computer and I'll trying my very best to finish this story. NG I will try to update faster but I can't promise anything except that by the New Year this story will be done!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A few hours later the MALP showed the planet safe except for the Goa'uld on it and that no Jaffa seemed to be guarding the gate.  
  
"Well, the planet seems safe environmentally speaking of course." Sam said.  
  
"That's good." Jonas said. They were on their way back to the briefing room to show the rest their findings.  
  
"So what was the second thing you came here for?" asked Sam.  
  
"I wanted to ask about Jesse but it seems that there's no more progress in that area." Jonas said.  
  
"You're right unfortunately." Sam told him.  
  
Jonas was silent until Sam asked, "Why do you care so much?"  
  
"I don't know." He lied. "I just do."  
  
Sam saw though his lie. She knew there was something else but he didn't want to cross that path yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"So this could be very helpful for us," said Sam a few hours later.  
  
"The planet is safe?" asked General Hammond.  
  
"The MALP shows that the conditions on the planet are acceptable but with the problem of the Goa'uld." Sam started.  
  
"You might run into hostels." Finished General Hammond.  
  
"Yes, sir but the reward if we are able to mine the minerals might be greater than the trouble of getting past the Jaffa." Sam started. "The gate wasn't even guarded."  
  
"Have any idea why?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"It's a minor Goa'uld on the planet and for all we know she might not have enough Jaffa to spare and doesn't think much of the Stargate." Jonas said.  
  
"If you can promise me that this is worth the trouble Mr. Quinn I'll give this mission the go ahead." General Hammond said.  
  
"I promise sir." 


	7. Finding A Familiar Face

Chapter 7  
  
"The gate was unguarded, sir." Sam said in an emotionless voice. "But, that doesn't leave a room to believe that there are no Jaffa or that they had moved."  
  
They were walking slowly thought the tree-filled area that surrounded the Stargate. The UVA they had sent after the MALP showed that there was a small settlement not far from the gate.  
  
"They must be mining in that area." Concluded Jonas.  
  
"What ever they're doing there the area is heavily protected according to the UVA." Said Sam.  
  
"Good old UVA." Jack responded.  
  
"So we have no idea who this Goa'uld is?" asked Daniel.  
  
"We do not Daniel Jackson." Teal'c responded.  
  
"So we're going into unknown territory owned by an unknown Goa'uld?" asked Daniel.  
  
"Yup, throwing caution to the wind as they say." Answered Jack.  
  
Daniel didn't respond. They all raised their guns and took positions as they neared the village.  
  
Slipping through the shadows they walked unseen by the many Jaffa that littered the camp. Behind them stood a familiar ship but none of them acknowledged what they saw.  
  
"Retreat back to the Stargate." Jack ordered. "The survey is over." The followed his orders and started to retreat to the Stargate.  
  
They all heard the opening of staff weapons and zat guns around them and in seconds they were surrounded and out-numbered by at least ten. The last thing they saw before they were attacked was blue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
'You're so close.' said a voice.  
  
Jack O'Neill woke with a start in his holding cell. He was dazed and confused of his surroundings until he saw the walls and that the rest of the team was waking up at the same time. No one acknowledged what he or she had heard but Jonas.  
  
"Did you hear that?" he asked.  
  
"No." they all responded in unison not wanting to sound crazy.  
  
"She's here." He said.  
  
"Who?" Sam asked.  
  
"Jessica." Responded Jonas. "That was her voice."  
  
"Jonas, she's not here, is she?" Daniel said opening to the possibility.  
  
"It is indeed possible, though highly unlikely." Teal'c said.  
  
They all sat silent thinking about the possibility. They were all pulled out of though as a Jaffa walked in and said, "He wishes to see your leader."  
  
"That would be me." Said Jack raising hand and standing up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"He will be arriving soon my lord." Said a Jaffa.  
  
"Good." Responded the Goa'uld. "Good."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Jack walked along with the Jaffa along the corridors. He noted the familiarly it seemed to bring but he couldn't place exactly how it was familiar. Soon, they reached a chamber that showed a sarcophagus in the middle and a familiar face that Jack could place in a moment.  
  
"Bryan Maybourne." He breathed.  
  
AN: I am writing the next chapter as soon as I post this one so review! I might extend this series because of new ideas. 


	8. The Cure Part II

Chapter 8  
  
"You are a brave man Colonel O'Neill but sometimes I question your sanity." Said Alador in his booming Goa'uld voice.  
  
"You know what sometimes I do too." Jack retorted.  
  
"You are very cocky aren't you Colonel."  
  
"Cocky?"  
  
"My choice of words surprises you?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"They are my hosts words not my own."  
  
"Where's my daughter?" Jack asked effectively changing the subject.  
  
"It isn't your concern."  
  
"Of course it is." Jack yelled. He made a move to get up and the Jaffa were going to put him down when Alador ordered them not to.  
  
"She isn't your daughter any more."  
  
"Then what is she?"  
  
"My queen." Alador said with a smile.  
  
Jack showed self-control in full-force by not killing Alador right there. Even with Jaffa he could have done it.  
  
"This statement angers you." Stated Alador simply.  
  
Jack didn't respond. Alador's smile grew wider.  
  
"I will grant you the chance to see her again." He said. "Before I kill you that is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
After Jack had left the whole team was put into separate cells. A lone figure walked into Jonas's.  
  
"Jonas Quinn?" asked a Goa'uld voice.  
  
Jonas was pulled away from his thoughts as a short dirty blonde haired woman walked up to his cell.  
  
"Jessica." He said in almost a whisper. In the small darkness Jonas saw two short glows of light.  
  
"Jonas?" asked Jesse in a normal voice. Jonas quickly ran to the bars of his cell and Jesse did the same.  
  
"I saw you in my dreams and I knew you were still there." Jonas said.  
  
"I remember everything." Jesse said with a smile.  
  
"So you were really there."  
  
"Possibly most of the time yes."  
  
Though the bars Jonas found Jesse's hand. Her felt her sharp in-take of breath at his touch. He lowed his head on the bar until their foreheads were touching and faces inches apart.  
  
"I didn't realize how much I missed you." Jesse said. She leaned in and brushed his lips lightly until he came in and gave her a real kiss.  
  
They broke apart softly and slowly just before Har'mon took control again. The tear that ran down her cheek was wiped away and her hand was instantly taken out of Jonas's. She walked out the room without another word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Next Har'mon walked into Daniel's cell. This time she didn't change back to Jesse.  
  
"Dr. Daniel Jackson." She said but this time it was a statement.  
  
"Jesse." He responded.  
  
"No." she said with a self-satisfied smirk.  
  
"Har'mon?" he asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked edging closer to the front of his cell until his face was pressed against it. She did the same only she didn't get as close.  
  
"I have come to take you to your death." She said.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Opening the door with her mind she went inside the cell and Daniel stepped back. She mockingly turned her head as if looking for someone he could be afraid of enough to back away.  
  
In that second she was turned away Daniel pulled out a small needle and hid it up his sleeve.  
  
"Whom are you backing away from?" she asked.  
  
"You." He said. She moved closer but he stayed still. She smiled.  
  
"My host has abused her free time many times over and physical pain is no longer enough of a punishment," Said Har'mon edging closer. This time Daniel backed away until he reached the wall. "I hope that letting her have that moment with Jonas Quinn before this will strengthen the pain she will suffer."  
  
Daniel was confused but hid it has she moved closer. In a matter of second she had him pinned to the wall unable to move. Her elevated shoes made it so that her normally short body reached his face.  
  
Her chocolate brown eyes met his azure blue ones and she leaned in and kissed him deeply like she had with Jonas Quinn just moments before. Jesse regaining control for a few moments pulled herself away quickly and dropped her gaze stepping away.  
  
Har'mon took control again and Jesse's pained expression was replaced by the same terrible smirk. Then her face dropped. In Daniel's hand was an empty needle.  
  
She slowly started to look like an animal that had been satiated. She fought to control her eyes from closing. Soon, she fell into Daniel's arms.  
  
Daniel quickly laid her down gently on the floor and checked her pulse. It was strong and fast. He had a sweet after taste of her kiss still on his lips but he tried to over look it.  
  
AN: My muse is back! Expect the next one soon. Please review! 


	9. Behind Closed Eyes

Chapter 9  
  
"We can't find her my lord." Said a Jaffa to Alador.  
  
"Then try harder." He said. "Put this one back into a holding cell along with the woman-Major Carter."  
  
"Yes, my lord." He responded and took Jack back to Sam.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Jack was roughly thrown back into a cell with Sam and the Jaffa left.  
  
"Sir, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah Carter just peachy."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"They told me I was going to die but they said they would let me see Jesse again and went they couldn't find her and they brought me back here."  
  
"They couldn't find her?"  
  
"I can answer why." Daniel said entering the room with an unconscious Jesse over his shoulder.  
  
"Daniel!?" they said in unison.  
  
"That's me." He said put Jesse down as he tried to hotwire the lock.  
  
"Is that?" asked Sam.  
  
"Jesse? Yes," he said. "Testing out the new Goa'uld poison."  
  
"You injected her with it?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"How?"  
  
"She came to talk to me." Daniel responded. Just then Daniel opened the lock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Jonas sat there still amazed at the kiss he had shared with Jesse. This time it had been real. Just then the rest of the team that now included a newly rescued Teal'c walked in and Sam started to open the lock.  
  
"Lets get out of here." Jack said. "Teal'c and Jonas you go with Daniel try to cover him with those zats on Jesse's belt." He said as Daniel took them off. "Carter and I'll go after you and try to find weapons."  
  
They nodded and moved out slowly trying to avoid Jaffa. They looked for the rings.  
  
"Stop." Said someone from behind them. Jonas and Teal'c covered Daniel as he tried activating the rings but soon they were cornered. Five Jaffa came and took Jesse away from Daniel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Jack and Sam skillfully dodged the Jaffa in question before reaching a dead end of the ship and an armory. Before they could get anything Jaffa shot them with zats from behind.  
  
~~~~~~~`  
  
Jesse lay sleeping on a bed. Her body was numb. She couldn't move except for her arms. Then her eyes opened and she found herself surrounded by SG-1 and Jonas Quinn. She tried to lift her head but she couldn't. She tried to get up but she couldn't feel her legs and they didn't respond when she tried to move them. She was helpless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Five Jaffa stood over every member of the team with a zat. Jonas and Daniel who were on each side of her kneeling on the ground could see she was awake but not that she couldn't get up. Her expressions showed that she was back to normal.  
  
Alador walked into the room. "I told you I would kill you, Colonel O'Neill but I'm going to let you lose for a bit then send my Jaffa after you. I like playing this game." Said Alador with a laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~`  
  
Jesse felt something in her sleeve and went up to get it. It was a needle.  
  
~~~~~~~`  
  
Alador came down to kiss her. Just as his lips touched hers her arm came up and she stuck the needle in his neck. He reacted the same way she did. He came up and Bryan took control for a minute.  
  
"Jesse?" he asked. Confused by the use of normal voice and Jesse's attack the Jaffa didn't pay attention for a second. In that second SG-1 underpowered them and took the zat affectively shooting them twice as Bryan fell to the ground.  
  
Bryan was passed out on the floor but unlike Jesse he woke up instantly after the Jaffa had been shot. He groaned loudly.  
  
"Bryan?" asked Jesse.  
  
"Jesse?" he asked back. She pushed herself off the bed and rolled next to him. "Its over Jesse." He said softly.  
  
"Yes we're free." She said happily.  
  
"I'm over."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm dying I can feel it."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"I just know."  
  
"You can't just know."  
  
Jack was about to talk to them when Sam stopped him. "He's dying, sir and I think he knows it. Janet told me not to inject him with the serum. He's allergic."  
  
"I know what I have to do." Bryan said and grabbed her hand.  
  
"No." she said and caressed his cheek.  
  
"I've been preparing for a long time so I've doe releasing my burden."  
  
"Bryan please don't."  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to do this. Remember when Daniel taught us about it."  
  
"Bryan you can't do."  
  
'Slush' he said. "I love you." His voice was getting weak and his eyes were closing Jesse could tell it was getting harder to breathe for him.  
  
"Bryan, please." Jesse said.  
  
He closed his eyes and Jesse could feel him slipping. She tried to get up but couldn't. The next she saw him he in gulfed in light and a peacefully slow descent up.  
  
AN: If it seems like it'll be over soon that's because it will be. About five more chapters and this series is over but plenty will happen until the end. 


	10. Physical Aftermath

Chapter 10  
  
The next time Jesse woke up she was in the infirmary at the SGC. She moved her fingers around and around them was a chain she lifted them to her eyes closely because the room was blurry. The now lack of Goa'uld make her vision go back to being very poor.  
  
'Bryan Maybourne.' Read the dog tags. She closed her eyes again remembering what had happened.  
  
"Finally, you're awake." Jack said from the doorway. Jesse didn't respond.  
  
"Jesse?" he asked. She stayed as still as before.  
  
"Jesse?" he asked again. No response again. He walked up to be bed to make sure she was still breathing. She was.  
  
"Daddy?" she asked very softly and turned over to face him.  
  
"I'm here." He said.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
"I know."  
  
Just then Janet walked in. "Jesse, how do you feel?"  
  
"Numb." Jesse responded. "I can't feel my legs."  
  
Janet frowned. "That'll go away soon enough it might be from the poison or from being in bed for three weeks."  
  
"Three weeks?" Jesse asked.  
  
Janet nodded. "You've been in and out of a coma for a bit we almost lost you." Janet moved over to the bed to do an exam and figure out why Jesse's legs weren't working.  
  
~~~~~~`  
  
"Can you feel that?" she tapped Jesse's toes.  
  
"No." Jesse responded.  
  
"This." Janet hit Jesse's leg.  
  
"No."  
  
"Can you move your toes?"  
  
Jesse tried. "No."  
  
"Can you lift your leg?"  
  
Jesse tried. "No." she said almost crying.  
  
"Its okay." She said. "Soon you'll be able to."  
  
Jesse tried to move her foot again but nothing happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~`  
  
Jack had been staring at the exam from the door. The smile Janet had been wearing for Jesse disappeared when she went outside to talk with Jack.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Her condition is the same as the last time she woke up."  
  
"But every time before when she woke up she was a bit better."  
  
"That's not the case this time."  
  
"Her legs?"  
  
"They are damaged severely. Most of her body was when she came back. Her body chemicals didn't know what to do with the poison after it kill the Goa'uld."  
  
"But most of her body healed."  
  
"Except her legs."  
  
"But she will walk again."  
  
"Its hard to say Colonel but it might be a good idea to at least prepare and open yourself to the possibility that this might be permanent."  
  
"What are the chances they are?"  
  
"It's a 50/50 chance now but."  
  
Jack looked back at Jesse who was tried to lift her leg. She laid back down and put her head in her hands. ~~~~~~~~~` "How is she?" asked Sam after being told the situation. "Does she know?"  
  
"I don't think we should tell her." Jack said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Carter she has so many things that she has to deal with right now. She just came back from the Goa'uld. Bryan Maybourne died- again."  
  
"I think he ascended, sir."  
  
"What ever happened Jesse still needs to deal with that."  
  
"She'll find out eventually."  
  
"I'm hoping that she won't have to." Jack said.  
  
"Why?" Sam asked.  
  
"If she gets better than she doesn't ever have to know she could have been paralyzed for life." Sam sighed. "Its hard to think she even might be." 


	11. Steps

Chapter 11  
  
"Okay Cadet, little steps." Jesse's therapist, Major Kindles said.  
  
Jesse's upper body strength came in handy but soon her legs gave out and she fell down. She groaned, not because of the pain that she didn't feel as her knee hit the bottom bar, but of utter frustration.  
  
Jack inwardly cringed as her knee made a hard noise when hitting the bar. Jesse tried to get up again but she was exhausted.  
  
"That's it for today Cadet." Major Kindles said. Jesse nodded.  
  
Jack went to help her slip into her wheelchair. "No." she told him. "I can do it on my own." She did a kind of half crawl to her wheelchair and tried to pull herself up a few times. After about five times Jack tried to help her again.  
  
"I said no, Dad."  
  
"Jesse."  
  
"I want to do this on my own okay." Jack stepped back and let his daughter once again unsuccessfully try to pull herself up.  
  
"Jesse."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not, let me help you."  
  
"I don't need your help."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't, now just leave me alone." She felt like crying, but stopped herself. Jack just stepped back watching his daughter fail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Her legs seem to be getting better slowly." Said Dr. Fraiser.  
  
"But her walking isn't." Sam stated after watching another session of failure.  
  
"That could take more time than the healing."  
  
"She's trying so hard to walk Janet."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But she's not getting any better."  
  
"Her hips are fully healed."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Its progress and she can sit up with out the wheel chair now."  
  
"It only took six weeks."  
  
Janet nodded.  
  
"Its her birthday in two days, do you know that?"  
  
"Yeah, its hard to forget; Independence Day." Janet smiled.  
  
"I think even Jesse forgot."  
  
"She's focused on walking for now."  
  
"She's going to 19."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah my thoughts exactly."  
  
~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Best birthday present I can think of is to walk again." Jesse said. "Just for a bit. I want to know I have a chance."  
  
"You will Jesse." Jonas said walking fully into the room he had just entered. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." She said back.  
  
"This is for you." He said as he handed her a flower.  
  
"A red rose." She said and smelled it. "Thanks, Jonas. You sure know how to make a girl feel better." He smiled.  
  
"Glad you like it." He sat down next to her bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Crippled." Jesse said with a sigh.  
  
"So no progress in the walking."  
  
"You were there I saw you."  
  
He smiled. "Dr. Fraiser says you're getting better."  
  
"Hips are healed and some nerves are healing nicely but very slowly."  
  
"I wish I could give you what you want for your birthday."  
  
"Me too."  
  
AN: Pretty short, but I'm working on the next one right now! Please review! 


	12. Warm Comforting Logic

AN: Only 3 more to go and the end is here. Which will make it 40 chapters in the Entrapment series.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
It didn't make sense. Dr. Frasier said that her legs were healed except for light scaring and that there was no damage to her spine at all.  
  
Jesse couldn't believe that was true as she tried to walk in the gym but couldn't. As much as she tried she couldn't get her legs to move. She fell to the ground. Her knee had come in contact with the metal beam but this time it hurt like hell.  
  
"Ouch, for crying out loud." She said in pain as she rubbed her knee and tried to get up again but fell back down.  
  
"You okay?" asked Daniel who came into the room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I work here." Daniel said to an angry Jesse.  
  
She sighed. "Can you please leave?"  
  
"Can you get up?" he asked.  
  
"I will."  
  
"But now you need help."  
  
"NO, I don't." said Jesse loudly. Jesse managed to stand up again and fall. "Ouch."  
  
Daniel ran next to her and started to help her. She started sobbing with her head down and out of sight.  
  
"Jesse." Daniel said. "You'll walk just not right now."  
  
"Its not only that." Jesse said. "I just don't want to live anymore."  
  
"What?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I just feel like I should have died." Jesse said. "I killed him Daniel."  
  
"You were trying to help him."  
  
"But I killed him."  
  
"He wanted to go."  
  
"Because I killed him."  
  
"Jesse."  
  
"Daniel." Jesse started sobbing harder. Daniel protectively wrapped his strong arms around her and she gave into his embrace.  
  
"I know it hurts." He said. "You wish you could have done something different, found a way to help him."  
  
"Instead of hurting him."  
  
"Its not your fault, Jesse." Daniel said as put his chin on top of her head that was buried in his chest. "You just have to move on. Let yourself walk on without him." Daniel said using the cruel metaphor her mind was using on Bryan's death.  
  
"I wish." She said but couldn't finish.  
  
"That he was here." Daniel finished for her. "That it was a dream and that he would just be here ready to be with you." He concluded in a dreamy tone.  
  
"You know how I feel." Jesse said not for one second moving her head out of the place it was.  
  
"I've been there."  
  
"After Sha'ure died?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry." Jesse said.  
  
"Its okay." Daniel said. "It made you stop crying."  
  
He smoothed out her hair and kissed the top of her head resting his cheek on it. "You'll make it."  
  
Jesse didn't respond just enjoyed the comforting, warm logic Daniel had given her.  
  
AN: Please review! 


	13. Smiles

AN: Expect the end every soon and with the 4-day thanksgiving weekend I'm getting I might be able to finish my math report and this story (maybe even start a new one) but no promises.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Jesse sat in the mess smiling for the first time in a long time. She had walked. Granted they were only a few steps but she had walked. Hope now ran though her veins. Once again it was a common as the Naquadah and blood in her body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"I'm so happy for you." Jonas said later as she once again and more successfully walked on the balance.  
  
"Thanks." Jesse responded walking with less strain then before.  
  
Jonas moved the hair that was in her face as she went to get back on the wheel chair but then stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." Jesse responded with a positive smile. "Help me get my feet firmly on the ground." She said and grabbed his shoulders lightly planting her feet off the pointed position she went into right before sitting on the chair.  
  
Luckily, for Jesse she was small and light so Jonas didn't fall over when she put herself on him. As she slowly picked up her feet and took little steps he moved back to give her more room.  
  
She slowly loosened her grip on his shoulders and moved less then gracefully with half support coming from Jonas and the rest of support coming from her. She had walked half way out the room when Jonas noticed her let go completely of him.  
  
Jesse walked a bit for herself until like a little toddler learning to walk she fell back into the protecting arms of Jonas.  
  
"I did it." She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yes and you almost hurt yourself." Jonas said but with a smile very equal to Jesse. He put her back on her feet and she slipped back into his arms leaving them facing each other with their noses almost touching.  
  
The desire to kiss was over-whelming but just as they were going to Daniel walked into the room. He cleared his throat and they pulled apart but Jesse almost fell on her back. Jonas made a quick rush to get her but ended up breaking her fall as he fell down too.  
  
Jesse started laughing. Jonas was nursing his head that had fallen on the floor. Daniel looked shocked.  
  
"You walked?" asked Daniel.  
  
She nodded with a smile before starting to support Jonas's head, which he was rubbing. She sat up on her own this time and looked at both of them with a smile on her face.  
  
AN: Please review next one coming soon! 


	14. Alone and Together

AN: Next to last chapter people.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Currently blindfolded Jesse was being lead by her mom and dad up an elevator.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked for the millionth time.  
  
"You'll know soon enough." One of them said again. Jesse sighed. She was now without a wheelchair and using crutches alternating which leg she walked on every few hours. They finally reached a door and they took the blindfold off of Jesse.  
  
"Happy birthday!" Sam and Jack said.  
  
"A door in Daniel's building?" Jesse said looking around seeing the familiar surroundings.  
  
"Open it." Jack said rolling his eyes at the attempt at humor by his daughter. She turned the handle on the door. She slowly went inside and saw a banner that said, 'Happy 19th, Jesse.' It had a small cake under it and she smiling.  
  
"What's this?" she asked.  
  
"This is your new apartment." Jack said. Jesse stared at him wide eyed.  
  
"MY apartment." Jesse said unbelieving. "You wanted me out of the house that bad."  
  
Sam laughed. "No but we thought that you could be more independent."  
  
"Yeah and you knew I was going to look for an apartment soon so I could move out and you got this so Daniel could keep an eye on me." Jesse said with a smile.  
  
"You like it?" Jack asked.  
  
"I love it."  
  
"Yeah well if you love it so much you better blow out those candles before they burn down the apartment." Jack said as Jesse smiled and started to blow out the candles.  
  
"Don't forget to make a wish." Jack warned.  
  
"I have everything I could hope to wish for." Jesse said sadly and blew out her candles.  
  
"Don't sound so sad about it." Sam said.  
  
Jesse smiled. "I'm just being a spoil sport. Thanks, mom, dad. I really love what you guys did."  
  
Jesse sat on the couch and took a look around the room. "You have everything here." She commented.  
  
"We framed lots of pictures and set out some of your things." Sam said. Jesse tried walking up the two steps that separated one side from the other. Once she got there she saw everything and how it was laid out.  
  
"Wow." Jesse said as her parents followed her. "Better for you, you have a spy."  
  
"Daniel isn't a spy." Jack said.  
  
"Sure." Jesse said.  
  
She made her way to the bedroom where she found the framed picture of her and Bryan. She tried not to look at it even forgetting it was there.  
  
"Lets go eat cake." Said Jesse all of a sudden and made her way back to the living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Jonas." Jesse said as she saw it was him who was at her door. Her parents had left a half hour ago and it was getting late. "Whatcha doing here?"  
  
"Just wanted to stop by." Jonas responded.  
  
"Oh well then come in." Jesse moved around a bit to let Jonas come inside. "Sit." She told him and he did. She sat next to him.  
  
"You want something to drink? My parent stocked the refrigerator for me."  
  
"No thanks." He answered. She nodded her head unsure of what to do next.  
  
"How do you feel?" Jonas asked.  
  
"Fine." She said. "I'm going to get some water." She said and went to stand up forgetting she needed her crutches and her knees gave out as she lightly fell on Jonas. Once again there noses where touching and lips very near.  
  
"Wow." She said. "Someone must be helping this happen."  
  
"I'm not auguring with that person." He said and slowly moved his lips closer to hers. She did the same and soon she had her arms around his neck and he had his arms around her waist.  
  
Their kisses this time were long and tender or just short and soft. They just lay there enjoying each other's presence and what they had to give.  
  
AN: That last sentence is for you to try to understand and for me to know what it means. Anyway, please review working on the next (and last) chapter and might be up by today! 


	15. A Means To Begin

AN: We are finally done!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Jesse slipped out of Jonas's embrace on the couch and grabbed her crutches. She hopped softly to the kitchen. She was thinking about what had happened between her and Jonas that night. It wasn't much. She drank her water and was about to exit the kitchen when a voice behind her spoke.  
  
"Hey, Jesse." A manly voice said.  
  
Jesse turned around. "Who's there?" she asked scared.  
  
"Me." He said and Bryan Maybourne came out of the shadows.  
  
"Bryan?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. She walked toward him and tried to touch his shoulder but her hand went though.  
  
"I'm not physically here." Bryan said. "I just wanted to tell you. It wasn't your fault and that I love you." He moved his hand to her shoulder but all she felt was a chill up her spine.  
  
She shivered. "I love you too. I'm so sorry." She said.  
  
"Shhh." He said. "I can't stop you from blaming yourself but I ask you not to let it affect your way to move on. I see you're already moving on." He motioned to the sleeping shadow of Jonas.  
  
She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's been months Jesse and you've been grieving every moment."  
  
"I should've waited longer for that."  
  
"No." he said. "You did the right thing. It's going to be fine. You set in motion something that will take years to finish."  
  
"You can see the future?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Will I like the finished product?"  
  
"That I don't know but I think the journey might be interesting for you."  
  
Jesse smiled. "I miss you."  
  
"I know. I miss you too but soon you won't be able to stand me."  
  
"What?" she asked confused.  
  
"Part of the journey."  
  
She didn't respond. She heard faint grumbling from Jonas and saw that the sun was starting to creep out.  
  
"Bye." He said.  
  
"Please don't go yet."  
  
"I have to."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Bye Jesse." He said. "Good luck."  
  
"Bye Bryan." She said sadly. "Thanks." He waved and in a flash of light he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Jesse violently sat up on the couch and out of Jonas's arms waking him up.  
  
"Jessica?" he asked. She didn't respond. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." She said and got up using her crutches. She walked to the kitchen and got water. She looked around the kitchen. There was nothing there. She picked up her cup and felt that same chill up her spine but when she turned around nothing was there.  
  
She smiled a bit and finished her water. Then leaving her crutches behind limped badly across the room to the couch where she kissed Jonas soundly.  
  
"Everything's going to be fine." She told him.  
  
"I can believe that." He responded.  
  
They both smiled at each other and once again began kissing.  
  
AN: The End!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Coming soon: Balance Point (information coming out later) 


End file.
